


Together

by blackv0idz



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Mpreg, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shark teeth, Smut, rin is a fucking shark, rip in peace haru's dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackv0idz/pseuds/blackv0idz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they have an orgy and it has a real good ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is pure crack enjoy

haru walked into his house to find makoto naked on the table playing with his dick. ‘wtf’ haru said as he stepped closer to makoto – suddenly naigisa the blonde cunt jumped from under the table with rei still in his ass. rei was fucking furiously nagisa as he jumped on haru and began to take bc fuck physics man theory doesn’t matter when it comes to anal. makoto was watching all of this as he lay on the table and his 20 inch penis began to grow hard and he stood up only to faced with rei’s tight asshole. he dove without lube or a condom bc y’know assholes are self-lubricating and who gives a fuck bout safe sex, rei began to scream (in pleasure) at the new sensation and makoto’s 20 inch meat stick was buried balls deep into rei’s hole. nagisia was still busy taking off haru’s clothes bc that shit’s hard when u got a dick up ur butt. but finally he does and as he finished taking the clothes off the water fucker rin walks in and is also like “wtf” but then smiles with his shark teeth and starts suckin haru’s dick and playing wiv his balls but rin’s a fuckin shark so he starts eating haru dick like it’s a fucking seal or some shit. During all this nagisia had entered haru and now him, rei and haru were all bein fucked at the same time but haru is nearly dead bc rin is still eatin at his penis and there’s barely any of it left but despite his nearly dead state he’s enjoying every bit of this. rei finally comes in nagisia’s ass and pulls out but then suddenly naigisa is pregnant but like rei is still being fucked by maokto’s 20 inch member and he’s starting to lose sense of the real world and makoto starts cumming and there’s so much that rei nearly drowns but then makoto accidentally stabs rei with his dick whilst he’s tryna pull out so he dead and now nagisa has to be a single mother which isn’t something he’s ready to face. nagisa start crying so he pulls out of haru bc crying whilst yer banging someone is fucking awkward but like it’s okay bc haru is dead bc his dick has been devored and rin has run off to some fucking shark family to feed them haru’s dick and makoto is so guilty that killed rei he kills himself using his penis and now nagisa starts giving birth but he dunno what the fuck to do bc he a guy and dudes don’t give birth and everyone is dead. the baby comes out of nagisa’s dick and it’s a beautiful black baby boy who don’t give a fuck and blames nagisa for his daddy’s death and then kills him. now the baby is an orphan so the social services come round and shit and take him and it turns out the baby is actually makoto’s child so the world explodes.  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first work nice 
> 
> leave kudos and commment!!
> 
> but lol no srsly i'm gonna start writing better shit hit me up with prompts and ideas over at http://blackvoidhowell.tumblr.com/


End file.
